


By First Light

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Semipublic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comforts Lance after bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By First Light

**Author's Note:**

> _For the 100 Ways Challenge. #98 - On the Bus. Thanks to Lily and Synecdochic for beta help._

Something prickled at Chris' awareness, pulling him out of the warm cozy nothingness of deep sleep. He blinked sleepily into the dark and wondered what woke him. The bus was still going; he could feel the vibrations beneath him, could hear the hum of the tires on blacktop.

It was quiet all around him, except for the quiet snores from Joey's bunk, and the soft, breathy gasps from JC's. Whether he was actually jerking off or just dreaming about jerking off, it was probably sex-related. Chris had spent enough time around all of the guys by now to know the night-time sounds pretty well. One sound was missing, though. There was no accompaniment to Joey's snores - in spite of Lance's insistence that he didn't snore, he really did. Just quietly.

Where was Lance?

Chris rolled out of his bunk and landed softly, toes curling as sleepywarm skin met cool tile.

Beyond the sleeping area he could see a thin stripe of lamplight between the partition and the wall. Couldn't sleep, then. Lance had mentioned nightmares a couple of times to Chris, but hadn't said anything lately. His mouth tightened into a frown. Some kind of boyfriend he was. Should've just said fuck it and slept with him. So the bunks weren't meant for two bodies - when had that ever stopped any of them?

He crept to the partition quietly; didn't need to wake anyone else up. It was barely morning-the sun wasn't even up yet. And they had a long day ahead, so yeah. No waking the others up.

Lance was staring out the window, eyes glazed over. If Chris didn't know better, he'd think he was sleeping sitting up. But then he blinked, slowly, and turned to look at Chris.

"What're you doin' up?"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno, really. I just woke up. And I didn't hear you."

A tiny smile tugged on the corners of Lance's mouth. "I do not snore."

"Whatever, dude." He fastened the partition behind him and hit the light switch, letting darkness fall over the small area. Outside the stars twinkled in the early frosty morning, diamonds glittering on a black canvas. Off to the east he could see the black lightning to deep purple and blue, with the faintest hint of mauve. It would be a pretty morning. Almost made it worth being awake. Chris knelt up on the couch behind Lance and put his arms around him. "Bad dreams?"

"Kinda, yeah." Lance reached up behind him and combed Chris' braids back. "Tickles."

"Sorry." But he wasn't really; instead he dropped his head forward and brushed the braids over Lance's neck and shoulder, snorting softly when he laughed and pushed backwards, brushing at the braids again.

"Stop it." But there was no force behind the words, so Chris grinned and brushed against him again, then kissed the side of his neck, cuddling closer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Lance shifted and leaned back against Chris, and it felt so good when he did this. There were times Chris wished they could just hold on to each other all the time, because the warmth and the solid feel of another body against his was just so good. "Just weird dreams. Not nightmare stuff, exactly. But-stuff. I dunno. I woke up and my head was too full to go back to sleep, so I thought I'd come look out the window a while."

"You can't see anything if the light's on, dude." He stroked his fingers through soft, baby-fine hair that'd been bleached to within an inch of its life.

"Nothin' can get in if the light's on."

So that's what his dreams were about. Chris sighed and kissed his forehead, tugged him closer. "C'mere." He stroked down over Lance's arms and chest, fingers reading the goosebumps like Braille letters, outlining the edge of his t-shirt, creeping beneath it to touch cool, smooth skin. "Gotta stop watching Xfiles before bed, Lance." But he smiled when he said it, then kissed his way along Lance's jaw until he reached his mouth.

"If I stop watching, I won't have bad dreams, and then who'll come rescue me in the dark?" The words were muffled, soft, and made Chris laugh into the kiss.

"I'll come rescue you anyway, dork." Kissing Lance was something Chris wished he could spend more time doing. More time exploring that sweet, wet warmth; of delving in and losing him. He swallowed Lance's soft moan and pressed against him until he stretched out on the couch, tugging Chris over on top of him. That was perfect-delicious friction along with hot, wet kisses. He ground down and drank in the rumbles and moans that vibrated through him and along his nerve endings. "Quiet," he whispered. "Don't need an audience in here."

Or out there, but he didn't need to say it. Lance knew as well as he did how thin the walls on the bus were. He pressed his face against Lance's neck and panted softly when cool fingers slid under his waistband and wrapped around his dick.

"Wish you could fuck me," Lance muttered, stroking him teasingly. Chris shuddered and gritted his teeth; pushed against the hand holding him.

"Who says I-gah, can't?" He nipped at the throat laid bare for him; sucked on Lance's prominent Adam's apple, then licked back up to kiss him again. He thumbed Lance's nipples into hard, tight buds and pinched them through his t-shirt, silencing him with another kiss, and then another.

"No condom." The words were breathless, almost guttural. Chris frowned and contemplated dashing back to his bunk. And rummaging around in the dark, and probably waking the other guys up, and-

"Fuck. No, wait. Take your shirt off and turn over-" Chris shifted off Lance enough so he could move, and shoved his sweats down while he turned over. Lance tucked his shirt beneath him while Chris tugged his shorts down, leaving Lance bare-assed and wiggling impatiently. "Gorgeous, dude. Just fuckin' perfect." Chris licked down Lance's back, following the curve of his spine into the dip between his asscheeks. He whispered, "Shhh," when Lance stuttered out an inarticulate plea, and licked downward as he spread him open.

Risky, doing this on the bus. And not like the guys didn't know, but even so. Still, there was the thrill of possible discovery; of doing something naughty where they could get caught. And Lance-god. Spread open and quivering beneath his tongue, and Chris couldn't get enough. He lapped at the soft skin and traced the tip of his tongue over the whorls and ridges of the tight muscle before poking and pressing gently into it. Lance tensed beneath him then shoved back and Chris heard soft scrabbling sounds as Lance clapped his hand over his mouth and cried out softly.

"Chris-" It came out hoarse and rough, and something about the sound of his name, said that way, with Lance humping back at him made the need rise into something overwhelming deep inside him. He pushed himself up and slid his dick into the wet, slick crevice and thrust. Not the same as fucking, but almost as good. Almost. And Lance tightened his legs and shoved back, then down again, humping at the couch beneath him.

"So. Fucking. Good." He panted the words into Lance's ear, then bit down into tender neck, licking at the saltdrops gathered from their activity. He replaced Lance's hand with his own, shuddered at the tongue that licked at him. Lance moaned a response and shoved back again, then forward, and Chris listened to his raspy breaths increase in sound and speed, felt the shivers intensify until Lance was trembling beneath him, coming with a soundless shout against his hand.

Chris thrust twice more before his orgasm seared through him, starting at the base of his spine and spreading outward. He pressed his face against Lance's back and growled, shuddering through the spasms.

Dawn glimmered through the window when he could think again, and lifted his head enough to see anything. Chris pressed a kiss to Lance's neck and heard as much as felt the soft chuckle rumble from Lance into himself.

"What?"

"Well-if that's the way you rescue me...I think I'm gonna keep right on watchin' Xfiles, man."

He snorted with laughter. There wasn't anything he could say to that, so he didn't bother. Instead he rolled off Lance and leaned in to kiss him soundly, whispering as he drew away, "I'll rescue you any day, baby. Whether you need it or not."

~fin~


End file.
